Laufey
Laufey is a villainous character from the Marvel Cinematic Universe and secondary antagonist in the 2011 film Thor. He is the king of Jotunheim, ruler of the Frost Giants and mortal enemy of the Allfather Odin. He is also the biological father of the devious Loki. He is portrayed by Colm Feore. History Laufey was the leader of the Frost Giants. Seeking to give his people a new homeworld, he led his army to Earth where they invaded a small Viking village and used the Casket of Ancient Winters to slaughter the innocent lives there. This attack put Laufey's army in conflict against the Asgardians and their King Odin, beginning a long and terrible war. Laufey fought in the front lines of the war, killing the Asgardian soldiers by freezing them. The final battle of the war took place on Jotunheim. Laufey and Odin engaged in a one-on-one battle until the Asgardian King came out victorious and Laufey was forced to surrender. To ensure such a terrible war did not occur again, Laufey and Odin agreed to a peace treaty, where the Frost Giants' power source, the Casket of Ancient Winters, would be taken from them and neither race would attack the other and they could both live peacefully for decades to come. As the Asgardians left the battle, Odin entered a temple to collect the Casket of Ancient Winters. He also found a child who was Laufey's undersized son, left there to die, so he took him as his own. Years later, Thor, Loki, Sif and the Warriors Three went to Jotunheim to look for an explanation for the Frost Giants' intrusion that they suffered. However, they received an unwelcomed visit, when Thor was insulted by one soldier, he attacked the Frost Giant and Laufey ordered his army to attack the Asgardians, even sending a Jotunheim Beast to kill the Warriors Three and Sif. After a long battle, Thor killed the Jotunheim Beast, but in the chaos Laufey gathered his entire army to overpower the Asgardians. Before they could kill the invaders, Odin arrived on Sleipnir to break up the skirmish. Laufey spoke to his former enemy who attempted to reinstate the peace treaty but Laufey assured him that Thor had triggered another war. Laufey attempted to kill the Asgardian King by stabbing him with an ice knife but Odin escaped with his fellow Asgardians. Later, Loki paid a visit to Laufey in Jotunheim, hinting that he was the one who allowed the Frost Giants into Asgard in the first place. He offered a deal with Laufey, in which he told him to go to Asgard to kill Odin. That way, Loki would be able to take the throne. Death Loki allowed Laufey into Asgard, having frozen the gatekeeper Heimdall, before leading the Frost Giants to Odin, but Loki stayed behind. Laufey made his way to the unconscious Odin, knocking out Queen Frigga along his way and prepared to kill his enemy. As Laufey stood over Odin, he mocked him before building a knife out of ice to kill him. In a twist of fate, Loki betrayed and killed Laufey, by using Gungnir's energy beam to disintegrate him instantly, taking credit for killing the seemingly invading Frost Giant warriors. This act made Loki look like a hero in front of his adoptive mother as part of his plan to completely destroy Jotunheim and the Frost Giant race as well as usurp the throne of Asgard. Category:Movie Deaths Category:Aliens Category:Monsters Category:Villains Category:Marvel Characters Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Thor Category:Supporting Characters Category:Betrayal Category:Death by Disentegration Category:Death by Vaporization